


Two Quarters Of A Heart Down

by Panicattheprinxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sanders Sides angst, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Soulmates, the Big Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panicattheprinxiety/pseuds/Panicattheprinxiety
Summary: Unrequited soulmates, who would have guessed it?





	Two Quarters Of A Heart Down

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's bad, just read it

Pairings: One sided Prinxiety, Logince  
Trigger warnings: unrequited love, heart break, mention of self harm  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
He had always thought that red was a pretty color.

It had been weeks since he wondered why his soulmate heart was different from everyone else's. Everyone had a whole heart shape in the middle of their hand that glows when they are near their soulmate. Virgil's was different.

Virgil only had half of his soulmate heart. Some assumed it just didn't work and something just went wrong, but his parents knew the truth. They knew the terrible, crushing truth. They hadn't even told him.  
It was top secret. No one but the parents could know that it meant his own soulmate would reject him. His heart wasn't broken because of a defect. His love towards another was the defect. It would break him to know he wouldn't be loved romantically by the person who was supposed to be the perfect fit with him. Well that 'perfect fit' was more perfect with someone else.

Virgil's parents hadn't told him because who knows how he would react? He couldn't react like it didnt matter  to him because it did. It really did.

His parents could tell from his early fascination with the half heart on his hand. He would write stories about people finding their soulmate and falling in love, or maybe they hid it from their other and tell it was them in a gesture. He wrote stories like that because that's what he wanted. He wanted to feel like a big deal to someone, for someone to love him so much that they'd spoil him with affection.

It wasn't until the day Virgil's parents had to tell their son the truth, it wasnt until they had to watch their sons heart break and crumble that they knew exactly how he'd react.

It was a day like any other, but that's how most heart shattering days start out. He hadn't even thought about his oddly shaped heart on his left hand. That was until he want into the library.

He felt his hand getting hotter. He looked down, and he smiled. It was finally happening! He was meeting his soulmate because they are nearby! No one but himself was on the mystery section, maybe they are in the isle over. He picked up the book he was looking at and headed over to the next isle.

When he didn't see anyone he turned around and saw he was the only person in the part of the library. Then, he heard voices. Two men, but something was off.

"I'm so happy I've found you!" It was almost shouted. Another voice, lower in pitch and whispering spoke up. "You're being too loud. But I am happy as well."

Virgil was confused. One of them had to be his soulmate right? Maybe they were just best friends, right? Best friends, happy they found each other to hang out with.

He went over so only a bookshelf separated the pair and himself. Continuing to listen he got more confused as each person spoke.

"I just can't believe I found you. Blue Violet is a great choice in color by the way!"

"well red isn't that bad of a color. I've enjoyed speaking to you, we can meet here tomorrow to learn more about each other."

"I'd be glad to. Does two work okay?" A sound of affermation comes from the other. "See you tomorrow  at two then!"

" _That can't be right. One of them has to be my soulmate. Maybe the other dude real soulmate is in the building next door and their so close they started to set each other off._ _I mean I'm more into only purple but blue is a cool color too. I'll just come tomorrow at like 3 and maybe they'll still be here. I mean they won't be setting each other's heart off so I could probably save at least one of the from embarrassment."_ Well, that's what he had thought after leaving the building. He pulled out his phone and set a reminder for 2 to get ready to go to the library.

When he got home he came in with love striken eyes, and a Happy smile. He had finally gotten to hear and be near the one he'll love forever! How was that not great?

His parents saw him come through the door, every feature looking different from when he left. He looked happier than ever before. His parents shared a worried look, silently hoping he hadn't met his unrequitable soulmate. His mother was the first to speak.

"Hey, what's got you so excited?"

He turned to her with a smile he rarely showed. "My heart started to glow while I was at the library! I'm so happy but I wasn't able to talk to him because he thought some other dude was making his glow so I'm going to see him tomorrow an hopefully show him he's my soulmate."

His parents looked at each other again, sad that they have to break it to him now so he isn't hurt worse tomorrow, not to mention he'd be embarrassed from being rejected.

"Honey...we need to talk about something." His mother's voice held sadness for him.

"I mean sure but what's got everyone so down all of a sudden?" His voice still chipper. His mother patted the seat next to her on the sofa, and he sat with her. She gave him a hug before pulling away, trying to compose herself enough to be able to make it through herself.

"There's something we've been hiding from you. I know you don't like us to keep things from you but we didn't want you to be upset about this until you absolutely had to know."

Virgil's face turned to one of seriousness, the happiness slowly fading away. "Is it like really bad?"

"You know how your heart has always been... different?" He nodded slowly as she finished her question. "Well it means..your soulmate has someone else."

His face was one of shock, he shook his head and blinked. "No that can't be right. It was glowing a-and Everything!"

He looked over at his father, just to make eye contact with the man sadly nodding his head. Not wanting it to be true he started to speak again. "But I didn't do anything to deserve that! I-Ive wanted...but i..."

"I know honey but we know you can make it through this. We can even help you get your mind off it. We can go to the movies or something and do everything you enjoy."

Tears began to try to break out of him. _Not yet, this can't break you. Not here not here._ He kept repeating in his head.  He felt his heart cracking and breaking beyond repair.

"I..I'm going to go to bed.." His voice trailed off to avoid cracking. His parents nodded to him. People need a bit of time when it comes to these things.

The second he gently shut the door he presses his head against it. Swallowing thickly his brain replayed Everything. The voices, his parents. Everything. Maybe this was a dream. It's all a dream he'll wake up from and his soulmate will....still not belonging to him.

Turning towards the mirror on the wall behind his desk he sat down. Looking at himself, hair flipped over his forehead, eyes already bloodshot, lip quivering. Looking disgusting at himself he let the tears fall.

And they fell. And fell. And fell some more. He couldn't stop them. Why would he want to? The life he's lived has been one bad decision after another, but the thing that had made him hold on was that someone out there was garrenteed to love him. Someone he was promised since birth and...and now the promise had been broken. It had been long broke. Why did he have to be the first person this has happened to?

All he had ever hoped for was someone who would want to be around him. Most were are too scared of the way he looked or something else about him.

He started to sob. Going to cover his eyes to try to retain the tears he caught sight of his hand. That stupid heart had gotten him into this. All he wanted was for it to go away. To fade. Anything, just to get it out of his sight.

His tears fell harder. He got up from his seat, weak and broken. Flopping on the bed he kicked off his shoes to curl up under the thick blanket. No amount of crying could fix this. No amount of pleading and begging in his head could make the reality of things shift. His head yelled at him to stop. He wanted out. He wanted to get angry, but he was to fragile. Getting angry was putting up his walls. They didn't break when something like his happened.

His mind went over it again. Remembering the exact voices. How could he had fallen so much for someone yet only know their voice? No one knew, but he infact had managed to do so. He hadn't even known his name! Yet his heart felt crushed.

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep. He only remembered waking up. His pillow still wet with tears and his jacket cuddled up to him. Just because it was the day after didn't mean his heart has healed. In fact, he was still crushed.

His mother knocked on the door. A barley audible 'come in' was whispered. She sat on the edge of his bed, stroking his bangs.

"Honey..I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have kept it from you. You didn't deserve to know like this."

"I-I understand. It'll be o-okay in a few..few day-days." His sobbing picked up again. Nothing she could say could fix it. Her little baby was broken, and she had known for a long time.

"Hey hey, Look. I know everything seems bad now but I promise, someday you'll wake up and not even think about him anymore."

She leaned over to hug him, and he desperately tried to make her stay hugging his body. He felt security, like no one could harm him if his mom was hugging him. No one could break him heart if his mom was right there with him. She had protected him and. His feelings for so long, and he hoped she wouldn't ease up now.

His dad walked into the dimmly lit room. Virgil expected to be mocked for feeling weak and letting himself cry. He expected his dad to yell at him to be more tough. Instead his dad got beside the bed, kneeling on the floor.

"You can cry son. It'll all pass over eventually but for now, you can cry." His father's words got to him, making him cup his face and cry even harder. His father understood why he needed to cry. He wasn't going to ever have someone like in his stories.

"I know you probably want to be alone, so we will leave you be until lunch."

He nodded. Curling up his hand to put it back under the sheets. Why ould he ever want to see his hand again? The heart would just be a reminder of the love he wasn't promised.

He made...a bad decision after his mom left his room after giving him his lunch.

Why? Yesterday he had set a reminder to get ready to go to the library to meet his soulmate. He had forgotten to delete it. After she left the room his phone went off.

He hadn't bothered to charge his phone but it had enough battery to show what he had written.

_Get ready to go to library!_

He looked at it sadly. His soulmate was going to be falling in love with someone else not even ten minutes away. It hurt. Why did they even have to be near each other? Maybe if the heart never glowed he would still believe. Even if he lived into old age he could keep believing someone would love and devote time to him.

He picked himself up and went to the bathroom. He came out ten minutes later with scarred palms and tear tracks on his cheeks. He looked down at the blood still coming from the hand with the heart on it. It caused him so much pain, why couldn't he have the one thing in life he always looked forward to? So many people didn't want a soulmate, why couldn't they have switched? The blood dripped off his hand and onto his clothes.

He always thought red was a pretty color.

 


End file.
